


Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up.

by gipsiusy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, OOC, Stream of Consciousness, hopeful a near future, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vorrei avere il tuo nome dipinto su di me. Ovunque” gli rispose Darren, “e neanche allora sarebbe chiaro quanto questa sia la cosa più sicura della mia vita. Tu, quello che abbiamo, quello che provo per te..non svanirà. Sei entrato dentro di me in una maniera che, se anche volessi, è impossibile estirpare.”<br/>“Ne parli come se fossi una radice velenosa”<br/>“L’effetto è lo stesso. Dal momento in cui sei..dal momento in cui ho aperto gli occhi e ti ho visto, è stato piantato un seme in me. E ogni sorriso, ogni respiro, ogni gioia e anche ogni dolore lo hanno fatto crescere e ora è la sua linfa a scorrermi nelle vene, anziché il sangue. Sono tutto grazie a te. Sono tutto di te.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up.

**Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up.**

_Per Bobberta, che scrive cose stupende_  
e poi chiede a me di scriverne altre  
decisamente meno stupende.

  
Darren non era mai stato un tipo da grandi promesse. Come tutto ciò che lo riguardava, anche quelle erano umili e semplici, ma ricolme di un significato che andava ben oltre. Quindi non promise mai a Chris di amarlo per sempre, o che sarebbero stati perennemente felici, o chissà cos’altro.  
Gli promise di esserci nelle notti fredde.  
Gli promise tutte le varietà di the che si producevano nel mondo.  
Gli promise gli abbracci, i giri in spiaggia, le riunioni di famiglia caotiche e assurde dove dimenticavi chi aveva effettivi legami di sangue perché semplicemente non importava.  
E Chris accettava tutto. Lo respirava e lo viveva e non si chiedeva più come potesse essere reale tutto quello. Ogni passo che compiva, ogni respiro, ogni successo e ogni sconfitta non portavano più solo il suo nome. Come e quando avesse realizzato di non essere più solo non gli era ancora chiaro, ma era scivolato tutto come se si aspettasse solo quello. Un vuoto da colmare che aveva la forma dell’anima di Darren.  
Neanche lui era mai stato il tipo da grandi dichiarazioni, soprattutto in pubblico, ma c’erano delle volte in cui non poteva farne a meno. Volte in cui aveva bisogno di alzarsi e spiegare con una precisione che non aveva la profondità e la perfezione del loro legame.  
Soprattutto dopo averlo dovuto tacere e nascondere per tanto tempo.  
Quindi,  se accadeva che gli facessero domande personali, rispondeva senza tergiversare.  
Come quando gli chiesero se non fosse stato difficile stare con Darren e  _non stare_ con Darren.  
Svegliarsi al mattino e incontrare il suo sguardo e leggere esattamente cosa gli passava per la mente, e allo stesso tempo sapere che il giorno dopo sarebbe potuto non accadere.  
Sbagliare, con Darren sbagliava sempre. Ma erano gli errori più belli che poteva mai commettere.  
   
Darren aveva un pensiero fisso ogni volta che si svegliava, che fosse una decente notte di sonno o un pisolino su qualche sedia.  
Chris. Il suo sorriso. La sua voce. Il suo tocco.  
Avere lui tra le sue braccia in quei fugaci momenti rubati alle prove e alla vita. Nascosti dalla vita, che in alcuni momenti sembrava la loro principale antagonista.  
Amare sarebbe dovuto essere semplice come respirare. Vincere un nemico e poi felici per sempre.  
Sicuramente la vita reale non era così.  
Non aveva mai desiderato vivere in una favola, e stare con Chris non era sicuramente come viverne una. Era difficile, sbagliavano, si ferivano a vicenda. Ognuno con i propri demoni e i propri problemi, che incontra l’altro e forse le cose vanno meglio, forse i loro demoni si spaventano a vicenda e lasciano loro in pace. Forse  _giganti_ e  _orsi_  non fanno così paura se non si è da soli ad affrontarli.  
Alla fine della giornata, non importa quanto brutta, erano insieme.  
Darren chiudeva gli occhi e sapeva che, svegliandosi, avrebbe rivissuto tutto daccapo.  
E dopo tanto tempo questo non gli faceva paura.  
   
A Chris veniva chiesto spesso di Jack e Goldie. Perché inserirli? Perché la loro storia è così tormentata? Perché non hanno avuto il loro “felici e contenti” immediato come gli altri protagonisti delle favole?  
Non rispose mai, non direttamente.  
Ma loro rappresentavano la sua speranza, quando i tempi erano stati bui e più difficili di questi.  
La speranza che, anche se le cose sembravano andare male, si sarebbe risolto tutto. Non avrebbero avuto la strada spianata, né pochi problemi. Ma ce l’avrebbero fatta.  
Rinunciando a cose, perdendone altre, ma guadagnando qualcosa di più importante delle loro vite.  
Spesso anche lui si ritrovò a chiedere a Darren se era sicuro di quello che stava facendo.  
“Vorrei avere il tuo nome dipinto su di me. Ovunque” gli rispose Darren, “e neanche allora sarebbe chiaro quanto questa sia la cosa più sicura della mia vita. Tu, quello che abbiamo, quello che provo per te..non svanirà. Sei entrato dentro di me in una maniera che, se anche volessi, è impossibile estirpare.”  
“Ne parli come se fossi una radice velenosa”  
“L’effetto è lo stesso. Dal momento in cui sei..dal momento in cui ho aperto gli occhi e ti ho visto, è stato piantato un seme in me. E ogni sorriso, ogni respiro, ogni gioia e anche ogni dolore lo hanno fatto crescere e ora è la sua linfa a scorrermi nelle vene, anziché il sangue. Sono tutto grazie a te. Sono tutto  _di_ te.”  
Darren fece coming out mesi dopo quella dichiarazione.  
Beh,  _fecero_ coming out, in un certo senso. Sebbene gli avessero consigliato di tenere la testa bassa e di aspettare che la bufera mediatica fosse sparita, Chris non volle sentire parola.  
Erano insieme, dal principio alla fine.  
   
   
Darren ricordava le prime manifestazioni dopo che lui e Chris furono diventati pubblici. Gente che chiedeva informazioni, domande su domande, frecciatine, critiche.  
Era stata dura leggere di quanti erano rimasti delusi dal suo essersi nascosto per tanto tempo, doloroso quasi, perché era d’accordo con ogni parola. Un codardo, un ipocrita, uno che cerca solo fama. Si sentiva tutte quelle cose.  
Tuttavia, non mancarono le voci di chi lo sosteneva. Chi gli permetteva di spiegare. Di farsi capire.  
E ogni volta, puntualmente, si ritrovava a parlare di Chris. Di quanto fosse impossibile non innamorarsi di lui, di come fosse unico e come lui fosse fortunato ad averlo trovato.  
Andavano spesso in giro, adesso. Passeggiavano, sulla spiaggia o in qualche parco, e si godevano i loro momenti.  
E quando lo facevano, smetteva di sentirsi la persona orribile che credeva. Come se una parte di sé si svegliasse e il mondo appariva meno oscuro, meno ostile.  
O forse era solo innamorato, quando si svegliava.  
   
Ora era più facile.  
Per entrambi, respirare era più semplice, più vero.  
Tornare a casa, incontrare il sorriso dell’altro, parlare. Erano cose che accadevano anche prima, ma sembrava una vita fa. Come quando la Bella Addormentata si era risvegliata dal suo sonno.  
Loro si erano svegliati, avevano guardato l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, e lo avevano avvertito. Quella forza, quell’impossibile istinto che li portava a essere uno, a essere congiunti.  
E ogni volta che si allontanavano, non avevano più paura. Tra i mille legami di seta e di corda che si creavano nel corso della loro vita, il loro risultava un filo di diamante. Sottile, quasi invisibile a chi non sapeva cercare, ma così forte, così vero.  
Una parte di loro riposerà sempre accanto al cuore dell’altro, e il cerchietto d’argento portato alla mano non era altro che l’ulteriore prova di quello.  
   
   
“Perché ti sei innamorato di lui?”  
“Oh, beh, era quello che mi svegliava nella maniera giusta”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Non ero sicura se pubblicare o meno questa OS, o meglio questo flusso di pensieri, ma mi sono detta "why not?"  
> Al massimo mi ignorate. Quindi eccoci qui!  
> Roberta, aka Ambros, mi chiese di scrivere una CC sulla canzone di Ed...ed è uscito tutt'altro, ovviamente.  
> Avevo la canzone nelle orecchie, ma non riuscivo a renderla alla lettera perché era così personale. così intima che non potevo. Quindi ho proseguito sulla falsa traccia di Ed, cercando di riportare l'intimità e la dolcezza.  
> Ovvio, lui è Ed Sheeran e io non so neanche chi sono. Ma ci ho provato.  
> In aggiunta a questo ci sono i settecento gifsets che mi passa in dash tumblr, quasi sempre CC o su Darren che dorme.  
> Bene, vi lascio. Spero abbiate passato un piacevole quarto d'ora.  
> Grazie I N F I N I T E a Fravah, che me l'ha betata <3  
> see you around!


End file.
